There are numerous devices for the automatic control of lighting devices of motor vehicles, such as those described, for example, in German Published Patent Application No. 195 23 262. These sensor devices include a global sensor detecting the general light conditions in the vicinity of the vehicle in a non-directional manner, and at least one directional sensor detecting the light conditions in the travel direction in front of the vehicle in a directional manner, as well as a control device which controls the lighting devices of the vehicle as a function of the signals emitted by the sensors. In this context, the lighting devices are switched on, for example, when the global light sensor reports brightness, but the directional sensor reports darkness as is the case, for instance, in front of a tunnel entrance.